


Knowing

by NightVale1



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightVale1/pseuds/NightVale1
Summary: When he saw her, he knew.





	

When he saw her, he knew.

 

He knew in the way that a musician knows the notes of a half-forgotten song, ghosts of their former glory placed with reverence like jewels upon velvet. There are whispered melodies winding through dreams with murmured notes, and reverberations curling like smoke into the eternal sky, and many more that suggest at something that once was, and could be again, yet he knew that if she was a song, her haunting notes would never fade from his memory.

 

He knew in the way that a star knows the sky, forever dancing among the glittering black in an ethereal dance that has been told long before he walked the earth, and will continue in until he is mere dust in the wind. Those same stars seemed to shine brightly on her, almost as if they were calling to one of their own; as if saying that one day, when he was dust in the wind, she would turn into a star of her own. 

 

He knew in the way that a child knows of home, in hazy memories lit by candles, blurred by the passage of time; the soft glow of family and the feeling of rightness, of belonging, of the intrinsic feeling that they were meant to be there. Soft sheets and warm beds, fires crackling and soft lullabies sung late at night, all wrapped into the blue-grey steel of her eyes. 

 

He knew in the way of forgotten languages that have grown rusty and unused over time, the words invoking not translations to different sounds, different meaningless letters, but to emotions and chords struck deep within. Words can break people or heal them, give them life or death, show them light or darkness, and she was all of those at once and none at all, as if no language could contain all that she was in its syllables. 

 

He knew in the way that gulls know the song of the wind, with its wild call born into their blood, their very essence, as if a part of their heart would be gone if the skies were ripped from them. He had tasted the sky and rode its currents, seen infinite sunrises and infinite sunsets from high above the craggy mountains, and yet he knew that he would trade his quiet joy of soft mornings and clear nights for her.

 

He knew in his mind, his heart, his soul, his bones, that he was hers and she his.

 

But he looked in her eyes and saw not the love that he felt but the fear that he knew so well from his time in that wretched, cursed court, flashing at him like a warning, and he knew in that moment that he would fight for her, to take whatever she would give him, if only to allow himself to silently love her and to cherish her. 

 

He only hoped that one day, she might feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first work!


End file.
